Still Here
by Amethyst Witch
Summary: Ruby learns some things during her time in Patch and she wishes she didn't. Ignoring newly found information goes really well at first, but then Qrow almost dies and it forces Ruby to realize that if they don't talk about it now, they may never get another chance.


It's not the noise that wakes up Qrow. The room is quiet and the only sound he can recognize is some bird singing outside the window. No, what wakes him up is weight he can feel on his bed that wasn't there before. He sighs internally. As much as he wants to ignore it, he knows he can't. That doesn't stop him from wishing it would just go away and let him sleep, dammit. He almost died; he deserves at least some rest after all that happened.

Wait.

Tyrion. The fight. Raven. Mistral.

 _Ruby._

He has to put a little effort into it, but he eventually opens his eyes. He is in his room at Mistral. He groans and tries his hardest to remember. That's right. It's not the first time he's woken up here. There were other times, but some of them are still hazy. He must have dozed off and on. He moves his body a little and hisses in surprise. Oh, yeah, Tyrion poisoned him. That son of a bitch.

He looks around to see what the movement he felt earlier is and notices Ruby sitting in the legs of his bed. He's not surprised to see her here. She's been around every time he woke up, asking if he needed anything and smiling at him so sincerely he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. All of these times Ruby was quick to figure out when he regained consciousness and rushed to his side. Now it's... different. She must have heard him, so she knows he's awake, but she still hasn't acknowledged his presence. She has her back to him, so he can't see the expression on her face, but somehow he knows something is wrong. It doesn't take him long to realize why he thinks that. Ruby is tense. She doesn't move a single inch of her body like she's even afraid to breathe. She sits on the bed with her back straight, like a soldier, and it seriously creeps Qrow out. He needs to know what happened, _fast._

"Ruby?" he whispers, so he doesn't scare her off, but she jerks in surprise anyway.

She slowly turns towards him and stares at the wall behind him. Qrow has no idea what she's thinking. The emotions on her face are unreadable for him. She's not sad in a traditional sense and she's not happy either. She looks like she wants to say something, but every time she finally decides to do it, she changes her mind. Ruby's insecure, he realizes.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Qrow encourages her, because he doesn't know what else to do.

"I...," she hesitates, "We need to talk."

That's not what he was expecting to hear, but he can work with that.

"Okay?"

Ruby takes a deep breath as if she gathers all her inner strength to prepare for a battle. She looks determined.

"I used to have this dream when I was a kid," she begins, "Our house was still being built and I think the walls hadn't been painted yet. I think there was someone installing a door in the shower or something," Ruby shakes her head," It doesn't really matter."

Qrow wonders where she's going with this. The timing makes him think it might be about Summer. ( _But if this is about Summer why she is asking me and not Taiyang?)_

Ruby continues.

"I went outside on the terrace. I remember looking up and seeing millions of stars in the sky; the night was beautiful," Qrow can hear amazement in her voice, "I was just a kid and I couldn't just wonder off by myself, so soon Mom and Dad followed me. They gave me my jacket so I wouldn't get cold. There was nowhere to sit and the tiles were cold, but someone took a wooden plank and laid it near the edge of the terrace so we could all sit on it."

Qrow doesn't understand why all that pieces of information are important, but doesn't interrupt. He has a feeling that the details don't matter that much and Ruby uses them just to stall for time. Though now that he thinks about it, this story sounds familiar to him.

"We were sitting on that plank for what felt like hours, gazing at the stars. Mom smiled at me and covered me with the cape of her white hood. It was wonderful. It's my earliest memory," she says and turns her head so she doesn't have to look at him, "I remember Mom's face smiling at me. But I don't remember Dad's."

 _Oh no._

"I've never really thought about it. It's what dreams are like. You don't have to see a person to know who they are. I didn't have to see Dad's face to know that it was someone whom my brain identified as 'Dad'."

 _No no no no nononononononono_

"I don't remember Mom as much as you all think I do. Sure, there are bits and pieces, but that's all. I remember she liked to drink hot milk with the dinner and she would always give me a sip if I asked; she used to give us surprise presents when she came home after a really long mission. I... That night on the terrace is the only moment with Mom in which I know exactly what happened, from the beginning to finish. I've played this scene in my head over and over for so many years and I've _never realized,"_ Ruby says in disbelief almost to herself, "When I came home after P... after the Fall of Beacon, I found something. I was looking for something to cheer Yang up and thought maybe family photo album would give her something happy to think about. I accidently knocked over Dad's books and the picture fell out of them," she pauses and takes a deep breath. Here we go," The picture of me sitting on the terrace with my Mom... and with you."

All that follows is silence. Qrow knows he needs to say something, a lot of things actually, but how can you even begin to explain all of this? He knew this day would come; he wasn't naive. He knew someday Ruby would learn the truth. He thought he was ready for it, but apparently he wasn't, not in the slightest.

"Is it true? Are you my biological dad?" Ruby asks and Qrow knows it's not because she doesn't know. It's because she needs to hear it from him and if she does, then it is all real. He sighs and notes that she still hasn't looked at him.

"Yes. You are mine and Summer Rose's biological daughter. And before I begin to explain anything else, let me say this: I love you, kiddo, and I would have never given you up if I didn't have to. I need you to know that," he tells her, praying she will hear him out, but she just shakes her head and interrupts him.

"You... you don't have to explain anything to me. A lot of has happened since we had out to Mistral and with everything that I learned about you, your semblance or during the time you were poisoned, I can see why you may have wanted to leave me behind," Ruby sounds so calm and calculated, and almost nothing like her usual passionate self.

Qrow quickly moves and sits next to her.

"Don't say that. I always wanted you and to be a part of your life. That's why even when I wasn't your Dad anymore I couldn't stay away from you for long. I swear to you, Ruby, I would have never given you up if I hadn't absolutely had to," he hopes Ruby believes him, but he can't tell. Maybe if he could see her face he would be able to figure out what she's thinking. He wants to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but he's not sure what would happen if he touched her. After a moment of hesitation he decides to risk it and just do it. He can feel Ruby becoming immediately tense and then relaxing a bit right after.

"No, no, I get that, I... You don't have to do anything. I won't ask you to do anything. You're my Uncle, Dad's my Dad and that's all there is to it. It's fine. Nothing has to change. We'll just go on as if this conversation never happened."

Ruby's voice begins to break a little and Qrow really starts to be worried about her. Of all the scenarios he thought this conversation would go, he never imagined this. He almost wishes she would get angry and shout at him, because somehow this... this _emotionlessness_ is worse. He can feel her shaking a little. That's it. He needs to help his niece daughter RIGHT NOW.

Qrow gets up so he can stand in front of her and finally get a better look on her face when he feels a strong grip around his wrist.

"No! Don't go!" Ruby cries out suddenly. Her voice is intense and full of emotion, a complete contrast to her earlier monotone. Qrow turns to face her and his heart breaks in half when he sees tears coursing down her rosy cheeks. He wipes one of them gently, before it could get a chance to fall. _Oh, Ruby..._

"You're crying," he states the obvious, hoping it would encourage her to open up and tell him what's on her mind. Instead, she looks at him with confusion. Her hand trembles terribly as she moves it to her silver eyes and touches the tears on her face. The wetness at her fingertips visibly surprises her. She watches her hand carefully and doesn't seem to fully comprehend what is happening around her. When she finally looks at Qrow with her big, scared, silver eyes, he freezes mid-breath. That's it. He's figured it out.

"Ruby..." he tries to say with the softest voice possible, "I won't leave."

She just stares at him looking more lost and vulnerable than he has ever seen her.

"Even if you're angry at me, even if you shout at me at the top of your lungs and tell me you don't ever want to see me again," he promises, "I won't leave you."

That's what he has been missing. Ruby's tried so hard to remain calm and collected, to convince herself that him betraying her trust didn't matter. From what she has said, she has known about Qrow's secret since before leaving Patch, but she didn't brought it up even once when they were travelling together. She tried to ignore the truth and deny she has ever learnt it.

And then Qrow went and almost got himself killed, which most definitely had some impact on Ruby's decision to finally talk about it.

"L-liar!"

Now there is nothing stopping her from full-out crying. The charade is over. There's no point in holding back tears and they are now all falling down on her face and blouse. She is forced to breathe through her mouth and her voice becomes harsh and rough. Her hands keep crumpling her skirt in her fruitless attempts to calm herself. It takes her multiple tries to stop sobbing for long enough to be able to say anything.

"You liar!" she sniffs, "Weiss is gone. Blake is gone. Yang might as well be. P-penny and Pyrrha are gone, too," she pauses, because the crying almost makes it impossible for her to breathe, "Mom's gone and you. You! You have already left me once!"

That's all she manages to say before talking becomes too much for her. All the hurt and fear she has been bottling up inside her is pouring out of her. Qrow chooses not to say anything, knowing full well that she needs to let it out.

Ruby looks at him furiously. He can swear there are tiny flames behind her silver eyes.

"I trusted you, you bastard! How could you?!" she shouts at him and begins to punch his torso. She's exhausted from the crying, so there's no real strength behind her punches, but she is determined, "You had left me and then you lied about it! Isn't it enough that I had lost one parent? You had to take the other one away from me?!"

He... has never actually thought about it this way. Sure, he is Ruby's father, but comparing him to Summer just seems wrong. She was far more important than him.

But Ruby doesn't know this. She doesn't remember Summer any more than she does him. That part of her life and the people that were in it are a complete mystery to her.

Ruby accidently hits him right where Tyrion stung him, but doesn't realise it. Qrow has to stop himself for making any kind of noise from the pain. It doesn't matter. It's not like he doesn't deserve this.

"You... you..." she wants to cry more, but there are no tears left in her, so she just shakes violently. Qrow puts her in his arms and holds her tight.

"I'm still here, Ruby. I'm still here," he tells her quietly and keeps her close. Little by little, shaking lessens. Qrow continues to hug her and whispers soothing words into her hair. Ruby sniffs for the last time and finally calms down.

"Was it... Was it because of me?" she asks quietly.

"You know it's not," he reassures her, "There were many things that played a factor, some of which you have already guessed. Your mom was in hiding; Salem was active at the time and Summer, being a silver-eyed warrior, was a big threat to her. Bad luck charm is not something you should take with you when you want to disappear. As long as Salem lived, you and your mom were in danger and Oz needed my help to stop her. There were many other reasons, but I promise you: You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and keeping away from you was one of the hardest things I've done in my life," he pauses for a moment and smirks, "Which would explain why I did such a bad job at it."

Ruby gives him a weak smile, but she is too tired to keep it up for long, so it slowly reverts to a frown. She doesn't say anything else; she doesn't have any strength left in her. Qrow continues to hold her and listens to his daughter's breathing. They both need this - a reminder that despite everything that has happened, they both exist. Uncle and niece, father and daughter, doesn't matter - they are.

Qrow wouldn't mind staying like this forever or at least, a little longer. Ruby is warm and his mind is at peace for once.

He isn't very surprised when his legs finally give in under his weight and he begins to fall down. There is a reason he is supposed to be lying in bed and the fact that he forgot about it doesn't mean his body did. He would've probably collapsed even earlier if it wasn't for the adrenaline.

"Unc- Qrow!" Ruby cries out and quickly picks him up. She helps him sit on the bed and then joins him, looking at him closely. It takes Qrow a moment to catch his breath, but he manages it eventually.

"You should rest," she tells him.

"Yeah, I should," Qrow answers with his typical nonchalance and quickly shuts up when he sees Ruby's intense stare. Normally he would be a little annoyed by his niece's _daughter's_ over protectiveness, but he's too relived to feel anything else. She worries about him; she still cares about him.

He knows Ruby. It's not in the kid's nature to hate anybody who doesn't truly deserve it. On some level, he's always known she wouldn't simply turn his back on him, but to finally have a confirmation... It warms his heart.

"I'm so angry at you. I think... I've been angry at you for a long time," she looks at him and he just nods, "I have so many questions and you owe me answers, Qrow."

"I know," he says and sighs with a resignation. He waits for her to go on.

"Was Dad even in love with Mom or...?" she stops before finishing the sentence.

"Eh... I don't really know. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to ask. All I know is that Summer contacted Tai after she finally realized I wasn't coming back and they both disappeared off the face of the earth, taking you and Yang with them. I haven't heard from them until... you know. Soon after that Taiyang found me. He told me it was my last chance to take you back; that I would either start acting like a father I was supposed to be or he would do it instead and then... There would be no turning back. And I get that. I didn't want you to be thrown back and forth between us like a piece of meat all your life either. This family was too broken already as it was. Not to mention that your father had already begun to love you as his own. At this point, he just wasn't capable of doing this halfway.

But the thing is, for us to even have this conversation, Tai had to pick me up from the mud puddle I had fallen into because I was so drunk. I didn't even know how to get out of it. I was in no condition to take care of myself, let alone you."

Qrow suddenly becomes really tired and he has to make a conscious effort just too sit straight. Ruby must have noticed it too, because she gets up and puts her hands on the hips.

"You need to go back to sleep. You're exhausted," she says and pushes him slightly to make him lie down.

"Are you going to be ok if I do?" he asks her, because his body may be stupid and demand such things as rest, but he can handle it just a little longer if she needs him to.

"Yeah... There will probably be more crying and screaming later on" she smirks, "But for now, I'm good. I mean, you could have left the way Raven did-"

"I couldn't have," Qrow cuts in.

"No, you really could have," she insists, "And you _didn't_."

The tone of her voice suggests that it means a lot to her and even though what she's saying is technically true, he can't help, but disagree. He disagreed with comparing anyone with his sister in terms of parenting in general, because that was just... No. However, he realises he doesn't have energy to argue, so he just leaves it like that.

Ruby gives him a little smile before heading towards the door. She stops right before it and sighs, bracing herself.

Finally, she says, "Taiyang is my dad. He's the one that raised me and he's the one that took care of me all these years. There is nothing that could take that away from him."

She pauses and looks directly at Qrow.

"But who says I can't have two dads?"

And that said she exists the room.

* * *

Author's notes: I admit, I forgot that fanfictionnet is Like That, so that's on me. I also forgot that every Qrow is Ruby's Dad AU has to have an obligatory essay to defend yourself. So here I go:

I don't believe that Qrow will be revealed as Ruby's biological father in the show. What I do believe is that it is a really cool AU that is worth exploring, which is why I wrote this fic. People don't go to Bumbleby shippers to tell them their ship isn't canon so they should stop writing Bumbleby fanfiction, so why do they feel the need to do that when platonic relationship is concerned? It's called _fan_ fiction. It's in its nature to be non-canon. I could write a fic about how moon is shattered because Glynda was tired of Ozpin's shit one day, so she threw him at the moon and broke it, and you know what? I can.

Also, if you're curious, I actually prefer Qrow as Ruby's uncle, because it makes their relationship even more meaningful to me, but since there is no content about that, Daddy!Qrow is all I have left.


End file.
